


125. Wedding Gift

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [125]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	125. Wedding Gift

__**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) : wedding gift**  
 **players only. backdated. takes place in early June, after the wedding and after all the**[Fast and Furious premieres/promos](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/31572.html) are finished. 

It's a beautiful summer morning in southern California, the 'June gloom' for once not overtaking Los Angeles as it so often does. And so of course after a late breakfast Alex is outside, lounging by the pool with a book. He has a glass of ice water sitting on the patio table, and Luke is on a nearby lounger, just within caressing distance whenever Alex wants to reach out and stroke his lover's hair.

Really, it's all that Alex needs right now.

"Mm. I think I could use a few weeks of this," Luke says softly, turning his head to smile over at Alex. It's an exaggeration. He'd long get bored and need to do more but after the whirlwind of the last month and with another stint in New Zealand before him, the idea alone seems like heaven.

"Yeah, no kidding." Alex grins and stretches his arms over his head, groaning softly as his muscles loosen up. "That'd be amazing. Go spend some time in Carmel, not even leave the house for five solid days..." He laughs softly.

Luke's laugh echoes Alex's and he turns on his side, the better to see his sir. "Do you think Sam and Ryan'll let us relax when we're at their place? Or will we end up running around seeing the sights?"

"I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't run," Alex replies, his tone dry. "Nah, seriously, they know it's our honeymoon. I told Ryan that we really just want time together to relax. He said they have so much space up there that we don't even have to see _them_ if we don't want to." He snickers.

Luke smiles. "I want to do some singing with Ryan, but that won't take up much time."

"Are you gonna let me listen in?"

"Of course," Luke says instantly, then amends, "As long as Ryan's okay with it." He sits up and moves from his lounger to Alex's, taking the book from his sir's hand and setting it aside so he can snuggle in, one leg thrown over Alex's body. "If not, I'll give you a private concert."

"A private concert?" Alex wraps his arm around his husband, totally in favor of this development. "Is that anything like the 'sort-of lapdance' that you owe me?" He snickers.

Luke laughs. "Maybe. Maybe you'll get them both then," he says, kissing Alex. "Me in your lap, singing," he whispers, mouth teasing its way down Alex's throat. "For your ears alone."

With a soft groan Alex relaxes back, baring his throat and encouraging his lover to take what he wants. But he's not ready to let go of the tease just yet. "Whatever you do, just promise you're not going to straddle me and sing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President'."

Luke lifts his head at that. "Not even if I sew myself into some slinky dress, put on some fuck-me heels and do the whole show for you?" he teases back.

Alex's laughter rings out into the sunshine. "Especially not even then," he snickers, although dear god, of course now he can't help but picture it.

"So you like women, but not boys dressed as them?" Luke says, cocking his head to one side and smiling, basking in the warmth of Alex's laughter.

"No." Alex blinks, a little taken aback by the question. And he's surprised into raw unedited honesty for an instant. "I like women because they're women. What the hell would I need with a man in a dress?" His brain checks itself - too late - and his mouth snaps shut.

"I don't know," Luke says, blushing lightly, "but my mates and I used to dress up sometimes and hit the regular clubs and it sure as hell wasn't gay men picking us up."

Now Alex stares, gobsmacked. "You used to go out in drag and let straight men pick you up?" All right, at least now he can get upset about someone else's moronic exploits, as opposed to just focusing on his own stupidity. "Jesus Christ, that's dangerous!"

"Except I don't think we were fooling anyone," Luke points out. "That's what attracted them to us - they could pretend they were going with girls but satisfy their curiosity."

It's still impossible for Alex to picture without shuddering. "You never got hurt?" he asks. Years later, he still needs to make sure.

"No, and I'm sorry I brought it up," Luke says with a sigh. "Let's forget I did and go back to what we were doing." His head dropped, mouth on Alex's throat again, tongue flicking out to taste his skin.

Alex rolls his eyes at himself. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, but has to take the time to sort out just why he's apologizing. "I didn't mean, about the dress thing..." He sighs, and changes tack. "I've seen pictures of you when you were jailbait and wearing eyeliner. From Taboo, I think? You looked amazing."

Luke leans back. "But seeing me in a dress wouldn't do it for you. That's fine," he says, shrugging lightly. "It's not like I'm really into cross-dressing or anything. More the _wrongness_ of it," he adds softly, making air-quotes with his free hand.

"Aw, hey now. It's all in the way you present it," Alex says, threading his fingers through Luke's hair. "If you went and said, 'Hey baby, come get _wrong_ with me'," he chuckles, "then the answer is any day of the week and twice on Sundays."

Luke laughs, ducking his head a little. He still feels a little weird. It's the first time they've hit on a kink that wouldn't do it for the other. Something he could do that wouldn't turn Alex on. But it's not like he's got anything invested in it, they were really only teasing... and here Alex is, trying to make it work. "I love you," Luke whispers, kissing Alex fiercely. "Do you know that? Do I tell you often enough?"

"You tell me sometimes," Alex agrees, wrapping his arms around his lover again. "But you're amazing at showing me how you love me so much. And I love that." He grins at his husband. He tries to keep it to himself, but the truth is that he still has moments - like epiphanies, but in reverse - when he simply can't comprehend how his life has progressed to this point. That this incredible man, Luke Evans, actually has committed - happily - to him.

Luke grins back. "Know what I else I love?"

"No." Alex grins. "Tell me."

"Doing this," Luke says, shifting so he's upright, straddling Alex's body, but slowly moving downward, his hands already working open Alex's shorts.

"You love undressing me?" Alex teases, lust already beginning to sizzle in his bloodstream. "I think something might be backwards about this, though."

"What?" Luke asks, dragging Alex's shorts down his thighs, his sir's cock springing to attention - _fuck_ \- his hole fluttering hard in response.

"At this point in the day, shouldn't we be putting _more_ clothes on?" Alex asks, though his breath catches in excitement. "I mean, if I look like this when I take you out to give you your wedding present, the neighbors are going to freak."

Luke's already dragging his tongue from base to tip when Alex's words sink in and he lifts his head to stare at his sir. "My wedding present?"

"That got your attention," Alex says with a laugh, and tries not to whimper at the sudden loss of Luke's mouth. "It's really more of an outdoor toy."

"So's this at the moment," Luke responds with a grin, giving the crown another full lick. Torn between wanting to know _right now_ and finishing what he's doing.

"True," Alex groans. He flexes his fingers on Luke's shoulders. Of course, it drives him mad that Luke doesn't leap up and demand his gift, or at least beg for hints and details, or show more all-consuming excitement in general. "You're sure you can stay patient?"

"Only if you promise to show me right after," Luke says before realizing how that sounds. "Or order me to," he adds softly, wondering what Alex could possibly have got him. And why now? Struck by the thought that he didn't get anything in return for Alex.

"Only if...?" Alex's eyes flash, and he grins and pulls Luke back onto his cock.

Luke moans, opening his mouth to take Alex down, overriding his gag reflex to nestle his nose tight against his sir's groin, his breath offered up as he swallows around him.

"Oh, fuck yes," Alex mutters. He drops one hand to rest on the collar wound around Luke's throat, his fingers playing with it while his boy pushes him closer and closer to the edge. "Like that."

Luke lifts and drops his head as much as Alex will let him, nose pressed again and again to that tight nest of curls, the scent of his sir filling his nostrils, his own cock straining against the front of his shorts, throbbing hard with every loss of air.

Alex tips his head back and looks up at the pale blue sky... and he smiles. His grip tightens on Luke's hair for an instant and he bucks his hips, shooting hot into his lover's mouth.

There's a whimper stuck in Luke's chest and he almost follows Alex over, his cock jerking violently as his throat's flooded. But he whines instead, clamping down on every muscle in his body, except for his throat, and when Alex finally eases his grip, Luke pulls back and off, laying his cheek on his sir's thigh and panting softly.

For long moments there's only this, and Alex can feel his entire being relax, cared for. Loved. He pets Luke's hair. "My good boy," he whispers, and strokes his fingertips along Luke's cheekbone. "Come here."

Luke crawls up Alex's body to settle in his lap, something that at his height would be impossible with almost anyone else. He wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders and presses close.

Alex rubs Luke's back, feeling the sunshine beat down on them. And he sighs in pure contentment. "I'm so proud of you. Do you know that?"

Luke nods. He thinks he does.

"Good." Alex cuddles Luke to him for a few moments longer, savouring the rare opportunity. Then he shifts his weight. "All right, grab some shoes and a shirt," he says. "We need to drive there."

"Drive where?" Luke asks, slowly moving to the side of the lounger.

Alex eyes his lover, and reconsiders. "Nowhere, until you're ready," he says softly, and tugs Luke back into his arms. "I love holding you." He rubs his lips against his boy's soft hair.

"Mm." Luke makes a soft sound and snuggles in closer, his eyes closed. "I like being held," he murmurs, not entirely sure he managed to say the words aloud.

With a smile, Alex caresses his lover's back, his muscled shoulders, and hugs him tight. It still amazes him that he has such a powerful effect on Luke, although to his mind that's more of a testament to Luke's stunning openness than it is to any trait of his own. Luke lets him in, and allows him to go deep. It's a gift Alex treasures more than he could say.

It takes a while for Luke to come back up but it's quicker than it might be because Alex doesn't push, doesn't force him to surface any sooner than feels natural. But even then, he still feels a little out of it. "What do I need again?" he asks when he finally thinks he can handle moving from his sir's lap.

"Hmm?" Alex's thoughts have been drifting as he relaxed, savouring every unhurried moment with his boy in his arms. So it takes a beat before he can pinpoint the answer to Luke's question. "Ah. Shirt and shoes," he answers, and drops a kiss on his lover's mouth. "But first, drink up. We've been in the sun for a while," he says, and reaches down to grab a water bottle from beneath his chair, now slightly less chilled than it was before.

"Thanks," Luke says, blowing out a soft breath before drinking half the bottle down. He rubs at his eyes then yawns, hand slipping down to cover his mouth. "Sorry I spaced on you."

"I don't mind. And I don't like it when you apologize." Alex himself pretty much never says he's sorry, ever, but that's a separate issue; it just makes him really uncomfortable when his lover apologizes to him. "How do you feel, now? Do you want to chill out inside for a while? We can catch a movie or something. Just cuddle on the couch." And damn, what a wonder it is that he can actually use the word _cuddle_ in a sentence without it being completely sarcastic.

Luke looks at Alex, a little surprised by the offer, and leans in to kiss him again. "Maybe later. Right now I want to go see my present," he says softly.

"All right." Alex grins, barely able to contain his excited anticipation. He gives Luke's thigh a light slap. "Shoes."

"Yes, sir," Luke says, flashing Alex a grin before he heads into the bedroom for his shoes and a t-shirt. He still feels rather spacey but that'll clear and at least he can function now.

Alex sets his shorts to rights and then follows, lagging behind just enough so that Luke gets to the garage first. He nearly forgets to shove his own shoes on, so focused on Luke that it's tough to remember to keep up the illusion. "Right behind you, love."

Luke turns and wraps his arms around Alex's neck, kissing him thoroughly. "I didn't get you anything," he whispers.

Touched, Alex gives Luke a quick squeeze. "At the risk of going all Hallmark on you," he murmurs, a grin tugging at his lips, "you gave me the most incredible gift in the world."

Luke blushes a little at that. "We both did," he says, giving Alex one more kiss before he opens the garage door and stops dead, eyes wide at what's sitting beside Alex's black SUV. "Is that my present?" he asks softly, blinking hard at the low-slung [silver sportscar](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v227/sally_simpson/Alex/aston_zps9d5f3a44.png) as though it's just going to up and disappear.

Alex shrugs, but he can't feign casual with a straight face, not right now. "Mm-hmm," he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his gaze skating over the Aston-Martin only for an instant before returning to his lover. "I heard a rumor you know how to handle one of those."

Luke moves closer, running his hand along the silver roof and hood. It's an update on the 2006 DB9 Owen Shaw drove - his absolute favourite besides the impossible-to-recreate flip car. "It's beautiful," he whispers, hardly believing it's real. "Do you know how many times I teased them about letting me borrow it?"

Now Alex shakes his head, although maybe it's a rhetorical question. "I just remember you gushing about how it was such a smooth ride, and how responsive the transmission was," he says softly, enchanted by the look on Luke's face. "I'd never heard you talk about a car like that." As he speaks, he leans carelessly against the bumper, then abruptly straightens up again, fearing for the Aston-Martin's finish. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't be," Luke says, walking back to Alex, his arms thrown around his sir's neck and another hard kiss pressed to his mouth. "Thank you. It's - incredible. I can't believe it's mine," he murmurs, looking at the car again. "And no, I don't think I've ever talked about a car like that. Or fantasized about having one." He grins at Alex. "Where are the keys? Can we take it out?"

Alex grins right back. "The keys are on the dashboard. Of course, Sam and Ryan are expecting us in Sonoma..." He trails off, wondering what Luke will think of the idea.

Luke's eyes widen again. "Can we?" He glances at his watch. "I can have us packed and ready to go in an hour and we can stop for the night somewhere if we need to." So excited at the prospect he's almost bouncing in place.

With a shrug, Alex teases, "I don't know, it's a pretty long drive. I mean, if you think you can handle six and a half hours of 480 horsepower between your thighs." He laughs and slips his arms around Luke's waist, leaning in to lick at his lover's mouth.

"I handle you well enough, don't I?" Luke teases. "And you have to be way more than that."

"Oh, you want to get fresh with me?" Alex snickers. "And here I thought you wanted to go pack." He pushes Luke back against the car, one knee between his boy's thighs. Making room for himself, and deliberately rubbing against Luke's cock.

Luke moans. Not just from the manhandling, although that gets him every time, but the image that flashes through his mind of Alex pushing him down over the hood... fucking him over it... He whimpers. "I do."

Lust surges through Alex, and he stares at Luke's mouth for a long moment. Then he forces himself to step back. "Get our stuff together. And do a good job prepping your ass." Luke always does, yes; but it's kind of a warning, the way Alex says it.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, slipping out from where he's sandwiched against the car the moment Alex gives him enough room. "I won't take long," he promises, heading back into the house, his whole body aching with arousal.

* * *

"Maybe next time we'll drive east," Alex suggests, turning his head to smile at his lover. "Out towards Death Valley, or Joshua Tree. You could really open up on the highway, shift into fifth. See how fast we can go before we get caught." Although the drive north has been fricking awesome so far, as well; with all the hairpin turns and single-lane roads winding through the foothills, Luke has had plenty of opportunity to work the lower gears. And the Aston-Martin's transmission is just as sensitive and responsive as promised.

"That would be brilliant," Luke says, flashing Alex a grin, so happy he can't stop smiling. " _This_ is brilliant. You want a turn?"

Oh hell yeah, Alex wants a chance to drive this baby. "Maybe in a bit," he suggests, and reaches out to lightly massage the back of Luke's neck. "It'd be good if first we can find some place to pull over, stretch our legs."

"Do you want something to eat or drink or just a place to pull over?" Luke asks, scanning the road ahead of them.

"Just... Hey, there," Alex says, and points at a road sign. "Scenic overlook. Pull off there."

Checking for traffic, Luke turns sharply into the overlook, bringing the car to a stop in a roar of dust. He grins over at Alex. "You'd better give it a second."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Show-off," he mutters, waiting for the dust to settle before he opens the door. They're out on a cliff, the higher peaks of the Sierra Nevadas to their east, the Pacific Ocean unseen in the western distance, and valleys full of evergreens stretching out below on either side. It's an unexpected pocket of solitude, especially given how completely open they are to the sky, the hills. Alex says nothing, simply holds out his hand to his husband.

Hands joined, Luke presses in close, taking in the vista before them. "It's so beautiful out here," he says softly.

"Yeah. California definitely has its good points." And the traffic has been fairly light today as they've wound through the mountains, which makes it all the more enjoyable. It also fuels Alex's 'bad idea-ometer' right up. He steps closer to the car and lays a hand on the hood, testing how much heat the engine is radiating now that they've stopped.

Luke bites at his lip, watching Alex. He has a pretty good idea of what his sir has in mind, but as much as the idea turns him on so much he can barely breathe, he's not really into _that_ much pain. "My jacket's in the back," he says softly, careful only to make it a suggestion.

Alex grins, not even needing to look over at his lover to know that Luke's on the same page. "You should get it," he says, his voice diffident.

Blushing, now so hard he can barely walk, Luke fetches his jean jacket and offers it to Alex, not wanting to presume anything.

Their fingers touch, and Alex's grin widens. He leans in and kisses the hot flush on his lover's face. Then he spreads the jacket flat over the hood. "Get your ass in the air, boy," he orders, pointing to a spot by the front tire. In a place like this, he's not going to position them so Luke can see nothing but his own reflection in the windscreen. Hell no, he wants them at the side of the car, looking out over the cliff.

Eyes locked on Alex's for a moment, Luke pulls open his jeans, shoving them down and turning to drape himself over the hood, his chest and stomach protected by the denim, his hole fluttering at the cool wind against him. So utterly exposed. God.

"Christ, you are such a fucking slut," Alex murmurs, but as derisive though his words might seem on paper, he speaks them in a tone of awe. "No underwear. Ass slick and ready. Bending over for me on the fucking interstate, even knowing we might get passed by a ton of truckers at any moment." He steps up behind his boy and licks his index finger, then pushes it into the luscious heat of Luke's body.

Luke moans, long and low, squirming to shift that finger deeper. Beg for more.

Shaking his head, Alex grins. "I should have made you wear a plug, boy," he murmurs, and twists his wrist to rub hard over the bundle of nerves just inside. "Not to keep you open -- I love taking your ass. Making you open up for me. But just because you're such a fucking needy little cunt, and you feel so empty otherwise..." He's fucking Luke now, two fingers working roughly in and out.

Luke moans again, moving back into every thrust. "Can't help it," he whispers. "Know I'm a needy little cunt, but I'm _your_ needy little cunt." The words making the blush spread even further, into his chest and back.

Still grinning, Alex pulls his fingers away and fits his cock to Luke's hole, shoving in until Luke's muscles close around the head. "Maybe I'll keep you like this," he whispers, struggling to maintain a conversational tone even though everything inside him is screaming to _take!_ He begins to slowly work his hips, pushing deeper and then drawing back, again. Again. "I'll fucking fill you up, but you won't come. Not yet. You'll stay hard. And when we show up tonight, Sam and Ryan will be able to see _exactly_ what a filthy desperate slut you are."

Luke whimpers. Wondering what the hell it is about him that makes him want to beg Alex to do just that. "Please..." he whispers instead, his mind swirling, his cock hard against the hood, against the denim of his jacket, his body stretching around that huge cock.

A car zooms by on the road behind them, reminding Alex that they're concealed here only as long as no one else gets interested in checking out the 'scenic overlook'. He tugs the waistband of his jeans up in the back, and quits his fooling around. Now he fucks into Luke so hard that even he can feel the heat radiating off the sports car's engine, covering Luke's hands with his own and linking their fingers together.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, spreading his legs wider, his ass angled for Alex to go even deeper, every thrust shoving his cock hard into the car, the pain turned to pleasure just as quickly. "Please... please... your boy's so close..."

The motion of Alex's hips is staccato now, short and sharp and he's driving himself absolutely fucking crazy. He snaps his eyes open and stares out at the stunning mountains and valleys of the Sierra Verde range surrounding them. And when he comes, he leans down and sinks his teeth into Luke's shoulder through his shirt, smothering his shout of ecstasy.

Luke cries out through gritted teeth, fingers curling hard against the hot metal of the hood beneath him. He moans as spurt after spurt floods his hole, filling him, marking him, whimpering as his own cock pulses, dangerously close. "Please, sir..."

"No," Alex growls, his breath hot on Luke's neck. "You're keeping that, boy." He pulls out, stepping back so he can swing and smack Luke's ass -- hard.

Luke cries out again, body clamping down hard, his hole clenching tight, his arousal, his need _rightthere_. Fuck.

It's impossible for Alex to bite back a smirk as he tucks himself into his jeans and sets his clothes to rights. "You're right, I want to drive the rest of the way," he says, already circling to the driver's side so he can scoot the seat back a smidge further.

"Okay," Luke murmurs, more to himself than to Alex. He pushes up, his cock aching, his hole stretched and sore. God. He can already feel Alex's come starting to work its way back out of his body and he whimpers, clenching muscles tighter and quickly pulling up his jeans. Picks up his jacket, thinking he can tie around his waist if they stop anywhere other than Sam and Ryan's and gets in on the passenger side. He hands over the keys and does up his seatbelt, watching Alex get comfortable.

 _Christ_. If Alex hadn't literally just climaxed... He knows Luke must be uncomfortable right now. Slick and slippery and hard as hell. But he accepts it, for his sir, and fuck that just arouses Alex beyond belief. Grabbing his boy he kisses him hungrily, wanting so bad to drag Luke back out of the car and fuck him again, keep going until he screams.

Luke moans into the kiss, whimpering as he's shoved up against the edge of his arousal so sharply it hurts, his cock spurting more precome against the inside of his jeans.

Alex bites at Luke's bottom lip. "You get through this, boy," he says quietly, and licks away any sting. "Get through this, be hard when we arrive, and I'll let you choose just how you want to come tonight."

"Okay, thank you, sir," Luke whispers, nodding, wondering how long they'll be expected to make nice with their hosts.

Grinning, Alex sits back and buckles his seatbelt. Then he fires up the engine and lets it purr. "Sweet ride," he tells Luke, and pulls back onto the interstate.

* * *

It's not hard to stay hard. Not difficult at all what with Alex's come dripping from his hole and the thought of arriving with his jeans wet, his erection obvious, Sam and Ryan seeing both and _knowing_. The humiliation keeps Luke's cheeks flushed, his throat and chest too whenever he thinks about it, whenever he looks over at Alex, his sir, and thinks about how much he'll get off on that. On seeing Luke humiliated. On putting his stamp on him that way. He's grateful for the music, for the small talk, for Alex's enjoyment of his brand new wedding present, but Luke feels like he's floating on a fucking cloud, his mind swimming, his body hyper-aware. And then they're there. In front of a gate reading Villa Sorriso.

Ryan's sort of been keeping an eye out; Alex had told him that they'd be arriving around 'dinner time', but Ryan recognizes that as a fairly subjective measure. Still he's keeping the food warm in the oven, and early this afternoon he took care in making up a large bedroom with clean linens, opening the windows and letting some air in. The room has beautiful views overlooking the pool, the vineyards, the horizon beyond. It's also all the way at the opposite end of the wing from Sam and Ryan's Master bedroom.

"I think they're here," he calls to his lover, the security system alerting him long before the press of the button at the front gate. "Yep, I gotcha," he says into the house phone, "the gate opens kind of slowly, but then just drive on up."

"This is beautiful," Luke says softly as they head into the estate, vineyards as far as the eye can see, a house just starting to rise in the distance.

"Yeah. I think Sam said they have their own private lake here somewhere, too." Alex blinks in surprise as they get closer to the house. "Quick bet on how it's decorated?" he suggests, grinning at Luke. "I say, marble. They've got marble everywhere, classical Greek sculptures, and tons of really heavy fabric drapes. Oh, and tapestries."

Luke laughs. "Ryan said he's doing a playroom for them here too..." he says, slowly trailing off as he realizes just how big the house really is. "Holy shit." He glances over at Alex. "No wonder they have a manager."

"It's a real shame if they don't start making their own wine," Alex murmurs, smoothly pulling Luke's car into a garage bay that's waiting open.

Ryan's waiting, too. "Holy fuck, where did you get this car?" he exclaims, which isn't really the greeting that he'd been planning to go with.

His jean jacket held loosely in front of him, Luke flashes Ryan a smile. "It's my wedding present from Alex," he says, closing the passenger door behind him, his gaze skittering to his sir, wondering how long he can get away with the jacket.

"Seriously? Ohhh. Can I touch it?" Ryan asks, already reaching out to the smooth chrome of the grille, but letting his fingers hover without touching. "I'm really not a car guy, but this is gorgeous."

Alex just grins and gets their overnight bags out of the boot. Then he raises an eyebrow at the awkward way his lover is standing. "Do you think it counts if they can't tell?" he asks quietly. "Because that's not what I said at all."

"What's gorgeous?" Sam asks, stepping into the garage, his jaw almost hitting the floor. "Never mind. Christ. _Nice_."

Biting at his bottom lip for a moment, Luke drops his gaze and then the jacket to his side. And god knows he should be going soft with the way he's feeling right now, but under that, deep down, there's something inside him that gets off on this, on being made to show Ryan - and now Sam.

Ryan looks up to check with Luke and Alex whether yes, he really may touch, and of course his gaze zeroes right in on the obvious mound in Luke's jeans, the damp stain on the denim. His own cock throbs in sympathy, and a sudden flash of arousal. "Okay, wow. So. Good drive north?" he asks, giving Luke a smile that's all innocence.

"Hi." Alex grins and goes over to give Sam a hug, but he keeps an eye on his boy, wanting to watch Luke's reactions. Hoping for a full-body blush.

Luke nods, feeling himself colour right down to his toes. "Great ride," he says softly. "And of course you can touch." Ryan's earlier request catching up with him. "Hi, Sam."

"You look happy," Sam says, amused, hugging Alex back before he looks at Luke. Really looks at him. "And you look tormented. Like every boy should," he teases, winking at Ryan.

"He loves it," Alex tells him, confirming what they all already know. He moves to Luke's side and slips an arm around him, ducking his head to lick at the tender flesh of Luke's throat, just above his collar. "And he's such a good boy, taking it for me."

Ryan grins, and he can't help a sudden flush on his own face. But he does stop to give his own sir a very thorough kiss before heading back into the house, holding the door open for everyone to move inside.

"You found us okay?" Sam asks, glancing over his shoulder as he moves past Ryan, his mind shoved into overdrive by the sight of Alex and Luke. Good thing Ryan put them at the other end of the house because there's no fucking way he's gagging Ryan tonight.

"Yeah, I finally updated the GPS app on my phone, and it's fucking amazing," Alex answers. He shoulders their bags, following Sam inside. "We were wondering, are you producing wine here?"

"No, not at the moment. I mean, some of the vineyard is fallow right now anyway, but Rafe said that's just good agricultural practice. Oh, Rafe's our property manager, Sam probably told you," Ryan adds. "He knows _everything_ about this place, and he's been here practically forever. He says we can start laying down our own bottles whenever we'd like."

"We do have a rather impressive wine cellar though," Sam tells Alex. "We'll give you the tour tomorrow and you can help yourselves while you're here."

"How much land do you have?" Luke asks softly, figuring he should add something to the conversation.

"Yeah, some of the cellar’s not bad," Ryan says, and takes the overnight bags from Alex. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. We've got a bit over 650 acres," he tells their guests as he leads them up the wide curving staircase. "Basically, you can have the whole east wing, but I made up one particular bedroom for you, because that suite has got the sauna and the biggest private balcony." Pushing open a door, he sets their bags by a large carved bureau drawer, then steps out of the way -- wanting their guests to discover the stunning view for themselves.

So prompted, Alex pushes open the unlocked French doors onto the balcony, stepping out into the fresh air. "Ho...ly..." he whispers, his jaw dropping.

"Wow," Luke murmurs, eyes wide, stepping out beside his sir. "650 acres? What is that? A small town?" He smiles at Sam and Ryan and takes Alex's hand, leaning in against him.

"Small town, population of two?" Alex asks, shooting Sam a teasing look over his shoulder.

"Three," Ryan insists, and grins. "Okay, Rafe doesn't live here full-time. Two and a half."

"Has your mum been yet?" Luke asks Ryan, working hard to keep the focus on their hosts and their incredible mansion. "She'll be bugging you to adopt a whole orphanage."

"Don't get me started on Sofia," Sam warns, pulling Ryan in close, arms wrapped around his husband from behind. "Her and her articles on Neil Patrick Harris and his lovely husband and their beautiful twins." He makes a face.

"Complete with visual aids, always," Ryan nods, a dour expression on his face. He links his fingers with Sam's, turning his head for a quick kiss. And then he remembers himself. "Oh. Um," he says, standing up straight and flushing slightly with embarrassment. "Here I am, going on and on, and you two probably want some privacy so you can... Um. Settle in." Now his face is fire engine red, because all he can think about is that bulge he spied in Luke's jeans... He chastises himself that he should have mercy on a fellow boy. "Sorry," he says abruptly, disentangling himself from Sam's embrace and swiftly leaving the room.

Leaning back against the balcony rail, Alex laughs. He looks at his boy, his gaze slowly moving down, and he reaches out to cup Luke's cock through his jeans. Then he shoots Sam a grin.

Luke gasps and flushes hard, the sound followed by a low moan, his hips angling into the touch.

Sam snorts and shakes his head, eyes sparkling. "Wicked through and through," he says, but it's clear he approves. "There's food in the kitchen. If you're hungry. After. Ryan's keeping it warmed up in the oven," he adds, gaze lingering for a moment on the pair before he makes his exit as well, the door closed behind him.

Licking his lips, Alex returns his attention to his boy, and begins to stroke Luke through damp denim. "Do you know what it does to me when you blush?" he whispers, even though they now have all the privacy in the world. "I want to strip you naked and see just how much of your skin is flushing hot. And then I want to see if I can make you do it even more."

Shit. Luke bites at his lip so hard it almost bleeds and he can feel the heat colour his skin once more. It was there, just simmering under the surface. Waiting for his sir to call on it again.

With a grin, Alex undoes Luke's jeans, then closes his hand around his lover's bare cock. "You're a good boy, and you followed my orders. Did you make your choice?"

Luke moans and glances at Alex, meeting his eyes and blushing even deeper. "I want to come with you inside me," he says softly. "But... can I ride you?"

"Yes." Alex nods, and wonders how Luke could possibly think he'd say no to such a request. He releases his boy, and pulls off his own t-shirt, starting on his jeans as he heads back inside to get onto the massive canopy bed.

Luke follows, slowly undressing as well, his clothes stuck to his skin. "Your boy's a mess," he says quietly.

"Yeah." Completely nude, Alex lies back, propping his arms beneath his head. His grin couldn't rightly be called anything other than smug. "I like it. My boy is a _hot_ mess." Ha ha.

Luke smiles at that and kicks his jeans free from his feet, crawling onto the bed, one leg thrown over Alex. "Just remember you said that," he warns softly, sliding back until he can drop down and get his mouth on Alex's cock.

Alex groans, his self-satisfied posture melting in an instant into sheer animalistic response. "Oh, god," he breathes. "Boy..." He tangles his fingers in Luke's hair, his cock swelling to full hardness in mere moments.

Luke moans, pulling off to use more tongue, making sure Alex's cock is good and wet before moving back up, one hand reached behind him to steady it against his hole. "Oh, god," he moans again, almost delirious with arousal, with sheer _need_ to be filled and filled so completely.

"Fuck," Alex mutters, arching beneath his lover and working to push himself inside. "Come on..."

"Sir..." Luke steadies his hands against Alex's chest, keeping his ass just on the tip of Alex's cock. "You said your boy could come however he wanted if he made it here still hard."

Alex blinks, perplexed. "...Yeah?" Fuck, this frozen-on-the-brink thing is killing him.

"Your boy wants to do this slowly," Luke whispers, the tip of his cock wet with fresh precome, his hole fluttering around Alex's cock. "With your permission. He wants to ride you at his own pace. Please, sir?"

"Slo--" _Shit!_ Alex's eyes widen, but after a long moment he forces his body to relax beneath his boy, fighting his arousal. In spite of his efforts, every muscle feels stiff as a board, but at least he's not hungrily shoving his cock into his lover anymore. Swallowing hard, he nods at Luke. "Okay."

"Thank you," Luke whispers, slowly pushing down, a soft gasp spilling from his lips as he's stretched and filled, filled so perfectly. "Oh, god, you're so fucking big," he moans.

Gritting his teeth, Alex reaches up and winds his fingers tightly around the edge of the headboard. He figures he'll need every trick at his disposal to keep himself from grabbing Luke and taking him the fuck over.

"And I'm still wet from your come," Luke whimpers, crying out a little at the last bit of stretch before he rises and drops again, his own cock rigid and aching, hands planted against Alex's chest.

Pleasure shivers through Alex. "Good," he says, his grin wolfish for a moment. "Maybe I'll get one of those discreet long-wear plugs," he says, because he truly does need the distraction of logic right now. "I'll fill you up in the morning before either of us goes to work. And you will keep me inside you all day."

Luke moans at the thought. "Please. Your boy wants that. He wants it so badly," he whispers, slowly lifting and dropping, his rhythm gentle but steady, angled for the biggest stretch, his cock jerking with the small edge of pain every time.

"You think you'll be able to work like that?" Alex asks, his voice growing husky with lust. His biceps strain, his grip on the headboard white-knuckled. "Think you can focus on some other role when you're being my boy so totally?"

Luke shakes his head. "Don't know... but your boy could try," he insists, growing glassy-eyed as he rides Alex harder and harder, the strain from holding on almost too much. "Please..."

 _Please?_ For once, Alex doesn't demand clarification; this is Luke's show. He gives his boy a nod, eyes fixed on Luke's face, so gorgeous with need and pleasure.

It doesn't take more than that, the nod - permission - reaching his body before he really even makes sense of it. Luke cries out, riding Alex even harder, his rhythm stuttering, suddenly clumsy as his seed spurts across his sir's skin, hole clenching convulsively around his cock.

Alex grits his teeth on a loud groan, every single muscle stiff in the instant before he releases. His climax pummels him, leaves him breathless, and he drops his head back to the pillow with a sigh.

Luke moans softly, rocking slightly to prolong the aftershocks rippling through him, his fingers kneading Alex's skin like a cat. "Oh, god..." he whispers, eyes closed, simply savouring the feel of Alex inside him, under him, around him.

With effort, Alex drags his eyelids open, and he watches his lover with a lazy smile. The last of the daylight silvers Luke's hair, making him look almost ethereal. He certainly _feels_ supernaturally good.

"Mm." Luke collapses finally, draping himself over Alex, head in the crook of his shoulder. "Tell me we don't have to move," he mumbles.

"Nope," Alex whispers. "Not until we start to starve. And by then we might be so weak that we can't take the stairs anyway, so it really doesn't matter." Finally unclenching his fingers from the headboard, he slips his arms around his lover, drawing slow caresses up and down Luke's spine.  



End file.
